Tom X Friends full series
by VerbaimTerror7
Summary: Watch our character Tom as he finds love.. loses it... finds it... and loses it again in 4 stories!
1. Chapter 1

Everything i am about to tell you is true... Welcome to... Tom X Connor.  
>A love story.<p>

Connor had just finished streaming, his raging hard cock was almost making a hole in his pants, suddenly...

#1 Stalker : Hey Connor, that was a pretty good stream.

Zuthar13 : Thanks Tom.

#1 Stalker : No problem, hey... Connor.

Zuthar13 : Yes?

Connor begins to stroke his cock.

#1 Stalker: Have you ever been attracted to me in any way?

Connor thought to himself then stared down at his throbing 6 inch cock

#1 Stalker : I'm sorry, i shouldn't have asked...

Zuthar13 : Yes...

Tom is stunned, He begins to blush.

#1 Stalker : R-Really?

Zuthar13 : Yes, i have always thought about it... But yes, Tom, do you wanna see something.

Tom's eyes begin to fill with tears.

#1 Stalker : Yes Connor, of course.

Connor quickly grabs his webcam to make a pic of his throbbing six inch cock.

Tom begins to stroke his 2 inch cock.

They both ergasm at the same time. 3

Zuthar13 : Tom, do you want to come to Georgia?

#1 Stalker : Yes, but i can't afford it...

Zuthar13 : I will pay.

Tom wipes his face to get rid of the tears with his cum filled hands.

#1 Stalker : I will be there.

Zuthar13 : Great, i have to edit... I will be thinking of you.

#1 Stalker : You too, baby. ;)

Tom goes to chat to his best friend to tell what happened.

End of page 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day.

Tom tries to convince his mother to let him go.

Lisa: Tommy honey, how much do you know this "Connor".

Tom: C'mon mommy, i have seen all his videos, this is a one in a lifetime chance!

Tom runs to the door with his bags.

Lisa: TOM, YOU WALK THROUGH THAT DOOR... AND Y-YOU CAN NEVER WALK THROUGH THERE AGAIN!

Tom: ...

Lisa: Thats my b-

Tom: Fuck you mom.

Tom leaves the house.

Tom is now in the plane to Georgia, he is silently fapping in the back of the plane out of excitement. Finally he is in Georgia! Tom rushes to a cap with his 2 inch cock in his hand. (Noone can see it cause its so small)

Cab driver: Where to?

Tom: To my dreams.

Cab driver: OH OK!

Connor is waiting in front of his house, dick = hard

Connor: Hello... T-

Tom runs up and kisses Connor on the lips.

Connor: Save it for inside, baby.

Tom: I have been waiting for this moment my entire life.

Toms eyes begin to tear up.

Tom and Connor walk inside, Connor gives Tom a short tour.

Tom: I like this house... This is a nice house.

Tom gets a message on his phone.

It is a steam message... From DMP, the person Tom is cheating.

*In Toms mind* - Oh shit i forgot...

Connor: What's up?

Tom: Um... It's nothin-

Connor saw the messages.

End of page 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Connor: Why the FUCK didn't you tell me you were dating DMP!

Tom: I'm sorry.. My love for you is too much.. I forgot

Connor: Tom... Please j-just leave me alone for a while... Please.

Tom: B-But Connor...

Connor: Come back tonight, i will tell you what i think of this.

Tom runs outside... No idea where he is going.

Tears are flying everywhere, Tom looks at the messages.

DMPGaming Official : Tom, do you think you can send me some more nudes? I need to fap to a new picture.

#1 Stalker : DMP, i am really sorry for telling you this..

DMPGaming Official : T-Tom don't you fucking dare.

#1 Stalker : I-I am at Connors house.

DMPGaming Official : Oh my god... Did you guys?

#1 Stalker : No, but we are gonna.

DMP is now in tears.

#1 Stalker : I am sorry DMP, but i have thought about it for a long time... Goodbye.

DMP out of anger unfriends Tom and looks at his dick/nip pics fapping furiously, while at the same time destroying his room.

DMP grabs a paper... He begins to furiously write.

"Mommy, i am leaving to go somewhere far... far away. I just want to let you know... That you will see me on the news this week or next week. I am only doing this for a.. Good cause.. A broken heart."

DMP packs his things including a katana and an ak-47 that he had for some stupid fucking reason.

He leaves for Georgia bent on revenge.

*back in Georgia*

Tom goes back to Connor, it is 9 PM.

Tom: Hey.. Connor, may i come in?

Connor: Yeah...

Tom: I left DMP.

Connor hugs Tom and begins to make out.

Connor unbuttons his flannel, ripping off Toms close violently.

Connor pushes Tom down takes his hard 6 inch dick out and inserts into Toms asshole.

Tom: *moooooooooooan*

End of page 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Connors long hard cock is throbbing inside Tom.

Tom is moaning, screaming with joy for the pain.

Tom: more MORE!

Connor rips his dick out and Tom begins to suck it like it was a candy... But better.

Connor: mmm

Tom: mmm

Connor goes down and rips Toms pants off.

Connor: Holy SHIT thats small!

Tom blushes for a sec before Connor begins.

5 hours later.

Tom: mmm, you gave my meat a good ol' rub.

Connor: You know it.

Tom: Oh hey, i haven't met your mom yet.

Connor: Oh thats right.

Connor introduces Tom to his mother.

Meanwhile DMP is at the airport, he gets in a cab.

Cab driver: Where to?

DMP: Revenge.

Cab driver: OK!

DMP is in the backseat, now sharpening his tools of death.

DMP: How much longer!?

Cab driver: Looks like there is a bit of traffic we might need to ta-

Cab driver now has a katana going through his throat.

DMP: I'll take it from here.

DMP pushes the cab driver out of the cab.

He continues on a reckless drive towards Connors house... Where he will finish this.

DMP arrives he walks out of the cab and spots Connor through the window.

Thunder hits the tree.

DMP Continues to walk

End of page 4. 


	5. Chapter 5

Tom and Connor are now cuddling and watching Full Metal Jacket together.

Tom: This might be the best day of my life

Connor: I concur.

Tom and Connor stare deeply into eachothers eyes... They kiss once again.

Connor: Hey Tom...

Tom: Yes?

Connor: I think i lo-

Connor is cut off by the blood gushing down from his mouth, Tom looks down to see the tip of a sword going through Connors asshole into his cock.

DMP: Sic semper tyrannis!

Tom is digusted at the sight, time slows.

Tom: YOU BASTARD!

DMP grapples Tom and starts bitch slapping him in the face, Tom gets free and runs for the cabinet as DMP is attempting to shoot him with an ak-47. (He has never shot one before.)

DMP: HE CROSSED ME, TOM! I'M DOING WHAT I HAVE TO DO!

Tom finds a grenade in the cabinet and quickly throws it, DMP see's it and runs for his life, the explosion shoots him to the other wall... Knocking the ak out of his hand.

Tom pushes DMP to the ground and grabs the ak beating DMP with it, tears still in his eyes he grabs the katana... and cuts DMP's arm off, then stabs him through the neck.

DMP: W-Why couldn't y-you j-just send m-me some nudes... (those were DMP's last words.)

Tom runs to Connor in a pool of blood.

Connor: Tom... You... Know... wh-what you have to do.

Tom nods, gets up, takes off his pants, reveals his 2 inch cock, and fucks Connors wound.

Connor: Y-Yes... M-More... PLEASE!

After 1 hour Tom stops, Connor is dying no matter what.

Connor: Tom... I just... I just want to let you.. K-know.

Tom: W-What?

Connor: I have...

Tom is sobbing.

Tom: W-WHAT IS IT?

Connor: Ebola...

Connor dies from his untreated and now fucked wound.

- Fin -

Tom X Ebola cumming soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Toms X Ebola (sequel to Tom X Connor)

Tom is now laying on the blood of his lover.. Connor, DMP is lying 5 feet away wuth several stab wounds in the chest. Tom has never been so sad in his entire life.. everything is gone.

Suddenly his phone rings with a steam message.

LazerX7: Hey, whats up Tom?

Tom begins to type but doesn't send anything.

LazerX7: Tom, y-you there?

#1 Stalker: Yeah... I'm here.

LazerX7: What's wrong Tom?

#1 Stalker: I have ebola.

LazerX7: Haha Tom, you're funny.

#1 Stalker: No.. Lazer listen...

Tom continues to tell Lazer what has happened.

LazerX7: Y-You fucked his wound?

#1 Stalker: Hey, you weren't in the moment.

LazerX7: In what situation would i fuck a mans wound?!

#1 Stalker: Listen, i gotta go.

LazerX7: No, you need to ex-

Tom shuts his phone off, a shadow approaches him.

Cop: Son, what in the hell are you doing here?

Tom sees the cop and realizes what is going on, Tom runs and pushes the cop down, he goes for the woods.

The cop is on the floor trying to get up but slipping on blood.

Tom is running as fast as his blood stained legs can take him.

He stops at a tree and looks down to see how he looks.

The entire bottom half of his body is covered in blood and dust.

His 2-inch cock is... Well... Filled with "Connors" blood.

Tom begins to cry, he then realizes that he can't go home, his mom won't let him.

Tom has nothing..

Suddenly he begins to cough.. a lot, so much coughing hat he feels something is in his throat. He falls and blacks out but can hear a slither.. Then he hears the cop.

Cop: HEY KID! Wait... WHAT THE FUCK IS TH-

End of page 1 


	7. Chapter 7

The cops voice is cut off by the sound of his screaming, after a couple seconds it stops.

Tom: H-Hello?

Cop:...

Tom: HELLO?!

Cop:... Rise... My... Child.

Tom regains life and gets up to see a "stunning" figure.

Tom: Wh-What, wh-who are you?

Cop: I am... Ebola.

Tom is shocked.

Ebola: Tom, i am here to help you.

Tom: I-I don't need he-

Tom is cut off by "Ebola" coming in and kissing him on the lips, It felt like Toms "unexperienced" dreams were coming true.

Ebola: Tom, we are alone.. we both know that.. but we don't have to be, we have eachother.

Tom: I-I just met you.

Ebola: I know, but i am the only one who accepts you anymore.

Tom: ...

Ebola: To everyone else you're just a kid who fucked a wound now.

Ebola You got nothing... I got nothing.

Tom: Ok, i guess i have no other choice.

Ebola rushes up and pushes Tom on the ground and begins penetration.

11:00 PM

Tom and Ebola are walking hand-in-hand in the shadows of the night.. When suddenly.

Cop: Hey! You two!

Tom turns around to see a squad car, he grabs ebola and sprints.

Tom and Ebola are running hand-in-hand as the squad car chases them

Tom: DON'T LOOK BACK!

Gunshots begin, Tom begins to have PTSD to what happened earlier.

Ebola screams.

Ebola: Tom! I am hurt!

End of page 2. 


	8. Chapter 8

Tom turns around to see ebola on the ground with a gun shot on the shoulder.

Tom: NO! NO I JUST MET YOU, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING AGAIN!

Ebola: I'm sorry Tom, you might have to go on without me.

Tom refuses and picks up ebola running with him on his shoulder.

Cop: STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!

The cops voice doesn't come from behind it comes from in front of them.

Two gun shots, ebola is dead.

Tom is engulfed with rage and sadness.

He runs straight for the cop... faster than the speed of light?

Cop: STOP RU-

The cop couldn't finish his sentence because Tom was on top of him.. beating the shit outta him.

The cop is now dead, Tom grabs his gun turns around and shoots the squad car dead.

Tom screams his loudest war cry.

Several more squad cars arrive, including a helicopter.

Tom aims for the pilot of the Helicopter shoots and the heli comes crashing down landing on the squad cars.

Tom walks away with an explosion behind him.

Tom looks down to see a "worm" near ebolas body.

Ebola: T-Tooooom.

Tom: Wh-What?

Ebola: I need a body.

Tom strips off his clothes filled with blood and ash.

Tom: Take mine.

Ebola consumes Tom.

Tom feels powerful... End of story 


	9. Chapter 9

Tom X DMP The prequel to Tom X Connor, the award winning fan fiction love story...

Tom, DMP, and Troggbot were in a group chat together just having a normal day.

#1 Stalker: .. Then she stuck her head in there!

DMPGaming Official: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!

Troggbot: That wasn't very funny...

#1 Stalker: Shut up Trogg, you don't even know what humor is.

DMPGaming Official: That was a very funny joke Tom.

Tom and Troggbot didn't know it, but DMP was secretly stroking his 4 inch cock to the voice chat.

#1 Stalker: Thank you DMP, at least i can get a little bit of appreciation here.

Troggbot: Whatever, what do you guys wanna talk about now?

Scoop entered chat

Scoop: Ayyy lmao.

#1 Stalker: Hey Scoop!

DMPGaming Official: What's up Scoop!

Troggbot: Fuck off Scoop

Scoop left chat.

#1 Stalker: Hey shithead you scared him away.

DMPGaming Official: Hey shithead, you DMP him away. :3

Zuthar13 entered chat.

Tom's already erect cock goes flying up.

Zuthar13: You're all faggots.

Zuthar13 left chat.

Toms 2 inch cock lowers just a bit, but stays erect.

#1 Stalker: o.

#1 Stalker: Ok.

Troggbot: I'm leaving.

Troggbot: You two can suck my fat cock.

Troggbot left chat.

#1 Stalker: By- ok...

Leaving the chatroom only with two people, DMP and Tom... End Of Page 1


	10. Chapter 10

DMPGaming Official: Soooo, how's it going Tom?

#1 Stalker: It's going good.

They're both stroking their cocks.

DMPGaming Official: Hey Tom... can i ask a funny question?

#1 Stalker: Sure, go for it.

DMPGaming: How big is your dick?

Tom blushes, his penis erects even more.

#1 Stalker: Ummm...

Tom decides if he shoul tell the truth or lie, he felt a special "connection" with DMP. (really it was just the horny talking)

#1 Stalker: 2 inches..

DMP laughs his ass off, but he still feels an attraction to Tom.

#1 Stalker: Soooo, what about yours?

DMPGaming Official: It's a 7 inch punisher.

Tom imagines what it would be like to be penetrated with DMP's cock, he nearly orgasms at the thought.

DMPGaming Official: So Tom.. Do you like... Like me?

#1 Stalker: YES!

Tom didn't mean to write in caps, but he did out of excitment.

DMPGaming: Do you think we can... Like.. Date?

Tom sends a dick pic.

#1 Stalker: Yes.

DMP orgasms without even touching his cock.

DMP send Tom a dick pic as well.

Tom orgasms as well.

Troggbot entered chat

Scoop entered chat

Tom and DMP both not seeing the two enter send a huge array of Dick/Nip pics.

Troggbot: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!

Scoop: Um, wtf.

Tom and DMP realize what just happened and leave the group chat.

End of page 2 


	11. Chapter 11

They now go into just a normal chat.

DMPGaming Official: Hey Tommy.

#1 Stalker: Yes?

DMPGaming Official: Something inside my heart told me you would say yes, check outside your window.

Tom looks outside to see DMP holding a beat box out playing Where The Hood At out the speakers.

DMPGaming Official: I always knew this was your favorite song.

Tom is crying now, tears of joy.

Tom sprints outside pushes DMP to the ground and begins to kiss him.

DMP: I think i should be on top considering your small dick.

DMP pushes Tom on his back, gets on top of him, and begins to penetrate.

Tom: mmm!

DMP: mmm!

Tom: Me so horny! Me love you long time!

They're outside giving eachothers meat a good ol' rub.

Suddenly, Troggbot appears from behind and pushes DMP off Tom.

Troggbot: TOOOOM!

Troggbot: HOW COULD YOU NEVER SEE I ALWAY LOVED YOU!

DMP doesn't hesitate, he runs straight at Troggbot pushes him down and begins to beat the living shit out of him.

Troggbot gets up and takes out his katana and pushes DMP off of him with the back of it.

DMP: You will never get him!

Troggbot pulls the sword up and is running at DMP.

DMP grabs the hilt of the sword and aims it downward.

He pushes the sword straight into the heart of Troggbot.

Troggbot: *cough* *cough* T-Tom... P-Plea-

Troggbot is cut off by DMP stabbing him repeatedly.

Tom is looking at DMP as if he were an animal, DMP finishes cutting and looks at Tom.

DMP: I have to go, flight leaves in an hour.

Tom: O-Ok...

DMP: Goodbye Tom.

Tom: G-Goodbye DMP. End of page 3 


	12. Chapter 12

Tom X Stephen King, the finale to the Tom X Friends series.

Stephen King had just finished watching a Zuthar13 video, he is a very depressed man who spends hit time re-watching his shitty movies.

Tom is a man who had his heart broken 3 times now, he has a creature living within' him called... ebola.

Tom doesn't need food or water, the creature makes him inhumane.

Over the time of Tom having ebola within him his dick has lost one inch, he now has a 1 inch dick.

Tom doesn't have anything to do, he just roams around in Georgia, ever since his lover Zuthar invited him to Georgia.

Ebola: Tom, why are you being so distant?

Tom: I-I am just tired...

Tom is lying, he is absolutely sick of Ebola, he wants him out.

Ebola: I can read your mind ya' know dipshit, don't make me shrink your dick again.

Ebola was a real bitch...

Meanwhile Stephen King was sitting in his house watching The Shning taking notes on how shitty of a movie it is.

Stephen King is crying, he begins to masterbate to pictures of Tom...

Meanwhile... Tom is walking along the streets of Georgia.

It is 2 AM.

Thug: Hey you!

Tom: What?

The thug raises his knife and points it at Tom.

Thug: Give me your money!

Tom walks away.

Thug: Hey faggo-

A hand comes out of Toms back, grabs the knife, and shoved the knife straight up his ass... you see the knife appear through the thugs mouth. You also see the hand... covered in shit.

The hand goes back into Tom and Tom walks along... wishing the thug found a way to kill him.

Stephen King masterbated for 7 hours, he got up... it was now 2:30 AM.

Stephen decides he wants to go on his persona.

He gets on his computer..

He types in his username to steam...

He starts a chat with #1 Stalker (Tom).

Scoop : Hey Tom...

End of page 1 


	13. Chapter 13

#1 Stalker: Hey Scoop..

Scoop: Lazer tells me you're in Georgia! He also told me you uh, did something.. i don't believe it tho.

#1 Stalker: Yeah i am in georgia, y?

Scoops: Just wonderin'...

#1 Stalker: k...

Stephen King or uh, Scoops, asked that because he was in Georgia as well.

Stephen decided to go on a quick walk.

Tom was walking lookin' down at the ground.

Tom doesn't realize the man walking straight towards him, he bumps into him.

Tom: Oh, i am sorry sir.

Stephen King is astounded, he can't believe it.

Stephen: Tom..

Tom: H-How do you know my name?

Stephen: Oh, i should probably explain myself, i am Stephen King!

Tom: Who?

Stephen: The Shining? Cujo? Carrie? No?

Tom: What...

Stephen: Oh c'mon man i have movies.

Tom: That doesn't explain how you know my name..

Stephen: I am... Scoop.

Stephen: ...

Tom: WhWhat? You said you lived in New Jersey...

Stephen: That was my cover up Tom.

Tom is amazed.

Stephen: Well.. anyways, i live up there on the Penthouse, w-wanna come?

Tom: Um...

(Ebola): Tom don't you go.

Tom: Stephen i gotta tell you something.

Stephen: What?

End of page 2 


	14. Chapter 14

Tom: I have a creature inside me called... Ebola who controls my li-

Tom is cut off by Stephen shoving his long, sharp, blade down Toms throat.

Ebola: What WHAT IS HE DOI-

Stephen pulls out the blade and sees the "worm" he crushes it.

Stephen: Done.

Tom: Maybe a little warning next time, Jesus Chr-

Tom is yet again cut off by Stephen kissing Tom straight on the lips, sending Toms boner (which hasen't been erect in a while) up.

Stephen: Come on, follow me.

They go to the Penthouse, Stephen opens the door and offers Tom a drink, Tom drinks it.. then passes out.

Tom awakes strapped to a table with a naked Stephen King watching him.

Tom: WH-WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?

Stephen: Tom, i have always had the hots for you.

Tom realizes what is going on, then calms down.

Tom: Oh.. i see.

Stephen crawls onto the table and begins to suck Toms 1 inch erect dick.

Tom: mmm, you like it rough.

Stephen: i have great plans for you.

6 hours later...

Tom has multiple whip wounds on his ass, penis, face, chest and hands, they all pleasure him.

Tom: So what now?

Stephen: What do you mean?

Tom: Well usually, this is the part where the person i fucked gets killed...

Stephen: o

Stephen: Well, it appears no one is here to kill me. ;)

Tom: Y-Yeah, i guess not.

Tom lays down on the jizz filled table to go to sleep.

Next morning...

Tom wakes up, just fine, not hurt nor dead.

Stephen: morning sunshine.

End of page 3. 


	15. Chapter 15

Tom and Stephen King or (Scoops) fucked every single night.

Tom: OHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tom: HARDEEEEEER!

Stephen: I'M DOING IT!

Tom has never been so happy in his life.

One day Stephen and Tom were eating a bit of dinner drinking some pop, when Stephen went on his knees.

... He made Tom the happiest man in the world...

... Public blowjob

Everyone was staring at them as Tom was screaming with orgasmic satisfaction.

After the blowjob Tom looked down and expected to see ALOT of jizz, but instead.

On his little dick was a ring.

Stephen: Will you marry me senpai?

Tom didn't resist he screamed yes and Stephen grabbed him and penetrated him in public.

The wedding went well.

It was a private wedding 'cause most of Toms friends were dead/hated him, and Stephen has none.

Instead of kissing they did anal for alot of hours.

2 years later...

Tom and Stephen are happily married with two black children who each love them.

The older kids name was Connor(14), the youngers was Ben(13) (After DMP).

4 years later...

The kids go on to college. (they were adopted OBVIOUSLY)

Stephen comes home after a long day of work.

Tom: Welcome home honey!

Stephen: Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch.

Tom: S-Stephen what did i do to deserve that?

Stephen has had a very busy day filled with stress.

Stephen: I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP.

Stephen slaps Tom..

Tom: P-P-Please stop yellng Stephen.

End of page 4 


	16. Chapter 16

Stephen continues to grab Tom and beat him with fury.

Tom is on the ground with blood... he isn't afraid nor hurt bad.

Tom stands up while Stephen is turned around...

Grabs a knife...

Tom: Sic semper tyrannis...

He stabs Stephen in the back, then in the ass through the penis as tradition...

He stabs him over and over, he hears the police but doesn't care.

Tom then stops, looks down at Stephen... then to the cops.

He runs to the cops with his dick out in slow motion with Only Time playing.

The cops shoot him 4 times.

Tom is running with the adrenaline...

Who can say where the road goes Where the day flows, (Tom finds a grenade) only time And who can say if your love grows As...

Tom unpins it and runs towards the cop.

He gets shot down..

The grenade didn't work... it just fell.

Who can say why your heart sighs as your love flies, only time..

On Toms last few moments he sees Connor to the left of him... he smiles..

Suddenly he gets a pain feeling... he is going... going... gone.

Tom wakes up with a 19 inch dick.

He sees people approaching him, it is Connor... and Trogg?... and DMP.

Trogg begins to suck Toms 19 inch dick, Connor penetrates Tom, and Tom sucks DMPs dick.

Tom is in heaven...

End of series 


End file.
